


Cigarette Duet

by crazywolfy



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dancing to music, M/M, One Shot, Relationship(s), Singing, Smoking, Songfic, bunny boy smokes, mentions of smoking, on word is changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:38:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywolfy/pseuds/crazywolfy
Summary: Ryan needs a way to escape his smoking urges and Luke gives him a way out of it.





	Cigarette Duet

The two were in position with locked eyes. Ryan needed this badly to escape the urges he felt. They listened to the music, the lyrics coming out as they started to dance around the area.  
“It’s just a cigarette and it cannot be that bad.” “Honey, don’t you love me and you know it makes me sad?” “It’s just a cigarette like you always used to do!” “I was different then, I don’t need them to be cool.”  
They let out as Luke pressed their heads together and they continued to move with each other.  
“It’s just a cigarette and it harms your pretty lungs.” “Well it’s only twice a week so there’s not much of a chance.” “It’s just a cigarette it’ll soon be only ten!” “Honey, can’t you trust me? When I want to stop, I can!”  
Ryan stumbled as Luke helped his through some lost footing.  
“It’s just a cigarette and it’s just a Marlboro Light.” “Maybe, but is it worth it if we fight?” “It’s just a cigarette that I got from Jamie-Lee.” “Well she’s gonna get a smack! And I’m gonna give you three!”  
The two locked eyes again before both sang over the other and their voices mixed together.  
“It’s just a cigarette and I only did it once!-”  
“It’s just a cigarette it’ll soon be only ten!”  
“It’s only twice a week so there not much of a chance!-”  
“It’ll make you a sick boy there’s not that much a chance!”  
The two sang as Luke placed his hand to Ryan’s cheek as they both continued to sing over the other.  
“It’s just a cigarette and I’m sorry that I did it..-”  
“It’s just a cigarette you’ll be sorry that you did it..”  
Ryan took over and pressed his right hand over their mouth  
“Honey can’t you trust me when I want to stop I can.”  
The two continued to dance as Ryan laid his head on Luke’s shoulder and sang out la’s into the small space while they spun slightly. They soon stopped, pressing their heads together after he lifted his head back up. They smiled as the music stopped. He needed it and he had needed it badly.


End file.
